Tierra Vhowen
Tierra Vhowen (ティエラヴォーゲン Tieravu~ōgen) or, Aiga Imada (アイガイマダ Aiga Imada) was the first Guild Master of Stag Heart, the founder of the first generation of Elder Saints, a former slave, and a proficient user of Earth Magic, Stone Eyes, and Rune Magic. Appearance During her life, Tierra was a young, beautiful girl. She was tall and slender, standing at 5'8" (172.72cm), and weighing 140 lbs. (63.5 kg). She was seen as having pale, glowing skin, with high cheekbones and an angular jaw. She had also been known to have long, silky black hair, which is what earned her the nickname "Ebony" by her friends and family. This hair also matches her eyes, which are a deep inky color. As she was a former slave to the Reliquias Pandora, she bears multiple scars across her back, and a branding at the small of her back, of the Guild's insignia. After multiple attempts of clearing them with magic, she instead covered her back with a large tattoo, of flora and stags and greenery. Her Stag Heart Emblem was planted at her left thigh, and is evergreen in color. Due to her shy disposition and dark past, multiple people have claimed that Tierra bore a sad "look" to her, but those who know her know she is quite lively and joyous. Personality Life as Aiga Imada As a little girl, raised under the privilege and money of her parents, Aiga was quite dependent on money and bratty. She was very apathetic and only cared for herself, very much unlike her elder sister Koray, who always attempted to be a good influence on Aiga and teach her to be fair and just. However, her parents' greed and apathy welded her into being prissy and rude. As she grew, these behaviors seemed to dial back, but Aiga was still a bit rude and didn't care of matters that didn't involve her, her family, or money. She did develop a sense of empathy and deeply cared for her family and friends. When she was kidnapped at 15 years old, she began to become more empathetic and kindhearted. She began to care for people other than herself, and readily put herself on the line for other slaves, and couldn't bear to see them be hurt. This is especially a thanks to Chihiro Ikari, a fellow slave who would later become the leader of the first generation of Elder Saints. She told Aiga stories of faraway lands, and taught her how to care for land and for others. Due to Aiga's ability to care for plants and flora, she nicknamed her "Tierra". She became tender and soft during her years of slavery, the greed and envy slowly drained from her. But with it, everything else that made Aiga. Her abuse and years of mistreatment changed her, made regret spitting on the lives of those below her. Life as Tierra Vhowen After escaping and changing her name, Tierra retained much of that kindheartedness and empathy that she gained when she was a slave. These were traits she passed to her son, Shamar Vhowen, who was also a key factor in her change. She gained a fierceness and determination when attempting to start her guild, and worked hard, grueling hours just to make ends meet. She began to work for what she wanted, and felt good about it. When her guild was first created, Tierra began to feel a sense of leadership, with grew with age and experiences she had with her guild mates. She was fiercely protective and motherly towards each and every one, and stayed that way until she died. History Tierra Vhowen was born as "Aiga Imada", second daughter to the founders of the "Imada Corporation", who kickstarted their career in a merchant guild. They were very rich and powerful, and this fame and fortune was what made it's founders greedy and manipulative, a trait they passed to their youngest daughter. Their firstborn, Koray, managed to be kindhearted and good, and always thought the best in people, regardless of wealth or status. However, Tierra was born rude and bratty, and didn't care of matters unrelated to money. As she grew, she began to care for things, mainly material objects, but also began to grow deep connections with her parents. Her sister was also a great influence, and is someone Tierra loved and missed all her life. When she was fifteen, her parents threw a ball, and had invited most of the nation's most powerful business owners. At the ball, her sister, beautiful as she was, was courted by many suitors. But, one swept her away, a beautiful man. Tierra was instantly jealous, and as she watched her sister dance with him, while she didn't look too comfortable, Tierra stole him away from her, shoving her off into the crowd. They didn't exchange many words, but Tierra didn't care. She had him to herself. Suddenly, the room was enveloped in flames, with dark mages bursting in through every entrance. Tierra attempted to escape, but she was wrapped in his arms, and couldn't break free. As she watched flames consume the hall and the people run around, the mages killing whomever came into their path, he whispered one word into her ear. Kibou. She was put to sleep immediately after that. She awoke the next day in a dingy cellar, her expensive dress now replaced with threadbare servant's attire. A Mage stepped down to her cellar, and commanded the servants to get up and serve their new masters. The rest of the slaves were whimpering and moaning and it wasn't until she was in the showers with the fellow slaves that day that she saw it- An insignia was branded on each of their backs, the Guild's emblem. Tierra was commanded to come up to the Guild Master's chambers, where she saw the beautiful man from the night before. She immediately began to wrestle and fight against him, attempting to claw him with her fingernails and fight her way out. But he was too strong- he had her sitting back down almost immediately. His image changed, and suddenly he was someone very different from before, equally beautiful- if not more beautiful, but still her same captor. She recognized him- a Dark Mage everyone had been talking about, the infamous guild leader of the Reliquias Pandora Guild. Tierra was shocked, and demanded to know why he called her up. He said that he wanted her to remember her branding. He bent her over the table and used his magic to brand her, at the small of her back, just like the rest of the slaves. From then on, she worked as a scullery maid, working in the kitchens and fields, and sometimes filling in for cleaners who were sick or died. She prayed she never caught a disease while in this place- because those who were sick were roasted over flame, by their masters, who claimed it'd burn the disease away, and usually came back to work with welts. In her slavery, Tierra met an elderly woman named Chihiro Ikari, who bore glowing tattoos upon her wrists. She saw Chihiro's back in the showers- she bore more scars than any of the slaves. She stood up for the younger ones- spoke out against injustice. She took the punishment of others and bore them herself, earning her twice as many lashes. At first, Tierra didn't like her much, but as years droned on, and she became my sympathetic, she learned much from Chihiro. How to care for land, grow flowers in nooks and crannies of the Guild Hall where they wouldn't be found. Her green thumb earned her the name "Tierra". She also learned that Chihiro was a mage- and the glowing tattoos were meant to keep her magic at bay, courtesy of Kibou. They eyed the guild from their place as slaves- learned of the eight members, and their incredible power. As the years went on, Kibou began to request for her more and more often, and when she was to be lashed, he often halved them, sparing her. She began to question his behaviors, until one late night, she remained to clean his quarters. She caught him staring at her, and demanded to know what he was up to. He was enraged, and threatened her with magic, another lashing, torture. But she didn't care. He prepared to use his magic on her, but then confessed his love. Tierra was shocked and confused, and immediately stormed out, earning her twenty lashes the next day. After discussing with Chihiro, they determined that this would be their perfect way in. To unravel the Reliquias Pandora guild from the inside out. And so, before her lashings, Tierra met with Kibou, and claimed to be love with him. They persued a relationship, to be kept secret from the other seven members. Their love resulted in mercy, less lashings for her, salve for her wounds and extra food. Once Tierra was sure she'd gathered enough information about him- enough to use his weaknesses and the weaknesses of his seven guild mates- known as the Keys of Sin. Tierra even managed to learn a trick off of Kibou to dispel magical binds. They made a plan- to attack the Guild and free the slaves at last. On the week before their plan was meant to take place, Tierra fell sick. Her stomach ached and she felt faint, and so, it was to the fires for her. Kibou's Second-In-Command, Jester Taikomochi, commanded that she be burned to draw the illness out from her. As her hands were being tied to poles that would hold her above the flames, Kibou burst in, claiming to know what was wrong with her. He looked at her with wide eyes, and told them she was pregnant. He spared her, told his guild mates to go, much to their dismay. He nursed her, offering to place a rune on her that'd spare her of her symptoms. She declined. He looked up at her, and took her hands suddenly. He wanted to run away with her, to marry her. Tierra didn't know what was wrong with her, but something in her heart screamed at her to say yes. To commit to the love she'd been originally lying about. She knew in her heart that something had changed, that those months spent lying to him made something switch in her heart. At that moment, she confessed everything, about how she planned to destroy the guild, and with Chihiro, free the slaves. It took him moments to process, but he said he couldn't. If the slaves were free and he was gone, they'd come after him and kill him. And they'd bring in twice as many slaves as before- show them no mercy. Become true demons. He couldn't help them- wouldn't let them kill his friends, who he'd known for years before he even knew of her. Then it was decided- the plan would happen that night. Using her magic, Tierra undid the binds on Chihiro, and worked to undo the spells on each slave who had magic. Then, they stormed the chambers of their former masters, and reclaimed their freedom. As the slaves filled the village and took off in every direction, Chihiro grabbed Tierra and began running, only to be stopped by Jester and Kibou. Jester cast a spell- one meant to destroy whoever it struck, aimed straight for Chihiro. Tierra dove before it, only to be stopped by Kibou. He clattered to the ground, and as Tierra's eyes filled with tears, he whispered, "You did this." He grabbed her hands, and runes streamed up her arms, coiling around until they formed a chain around her neck, before vanishing. And with his last spell, he died. Chihiro dueled with Jester, and won, the Reliquias Pandora Guild Hall was destroyed in the process. Chihiro and Tierra ran, until they found Hikari City. She avoided returning to her childhood home out of fear that she'd find something she wouldn't be able to handle- such as the death of her family the night she was captured. In Hikari City, Tierra gave birthed to her son, Shamar. As they and Chihiro worked and worked, Tierra came upon a stag. She smiled and fed it leaves, only to see Jester and two of the wizards from the guild, enraged at the fact that she destroyed their guild, and cost them the life of their guild master. Collectively, they cast a spell that would've obliterated her, until the stag leaped into the way, dying at her hands. Tierra was angered, enraged that someone else had to die for her. It brought memories flooding back, of Kibou dying before her. And the Earth opened up under Jester and the wizards, contorting and bending as she willed it. And so she discovered her Earth Magic. After a few weeks of training and honing her skills, her and Chihiro began to take up jobs, making coin and bringing Shamar with them. They ventured across the world, picking up some Celestial Spirit Gate keys for him wherever they went, as he wasn't partial to Caster Magic. Tierra and Chihiro purchased an abandoned church in Hikari City, and rebuilt it to become a home for coming mages and studies. Tierra, essentially an expert at Earth Magic, became it's Guild Master, Chihiro her Second-In-Command, and leader of her own squadron of accomplished and experienced mages, who taught the new members to hone their skills. Chihiro died shortly after Shamar turned fourteen, which shattered the hearts of everyone in the guild. And so, Tierra sought out her family for comfort. Entirely forgetting about the mysterious spell Kibou placed upon her, Tierra ambushed her sister with a hug, only to be drawn back by the guards. Her parents were dead, and Koray didn't even recognize her. She'd never had a sister, she claimed. The rune had made them forget. And for the remaining years in her life, Tierra found heart in the family she had made for herself, becoming a righteous leader and a powerful mage, setting her mages to be, one day, great. Magic & Abilities Earth Magic (アースマジック Āsumajikku): Tierra is a very skilled user of Earth Magic, which allows her to manipulate and distort the Earth to her desires. After many years of training and honing on this magic, Tierra possesses a form of Geokinesis, to be able to use her magical attacks fluidly, to make the Earth move how she wants to with only her thoughts. This magic is an intricate one, and grants Tierra with the ability to manipulate the ground and the Earth, as well as flora and plants that grow from it. This magic usually manifests in the form of hard, brown rock, but can also come in the form of leaves and other greenery. Tierra has also been known to use this magic to be able to navigate and find her way underground, as well as manipulate minerals and rocks. * Earth King's Wall '(地球の王の壁 ''Chikyū no ō no kabe): Tierra puts her hands on the ground, and raises them up, making a large wall of rock rise from the ground, halting any opponents. * '''Rampart (城壁 Jōheki): This spell is a more magnified version of Earth King's Wall, in which a magnificent rampart rises from the grounds, launching any opponents who may be standing on the ground into the air and creating a thick barrier, which is resistant to magical attacks. * Worm (ワーム Wāmu): By stomping on the ground, Tierra creates a shockwave, where the ground breaks as her magic power tunnels through it, and rises up in the form of a large pillar under her opponent. * Crossed Gods '(クロス神々 ''Kurosu kamigami): With a wave of her hand in a slanted line form, slanted pillars of rock jet out from the ground, all of various sizes, with the intent of slamming into the opponent. * '''Hades' Crevice (ハデスの隙間 Hadesu no sukima): Pressing her hands together, a giant ravine opens up underneath her attacks, and when they fall in, the ravine is shut. * Boulder Destruction (ボルダー破壊 Borudā hakai): Tierra raises a hand, and summons multiple giant boulders up from the ground and makes them spiral around the target with her mind, before bringing them all down at once to crush her opponent underneath the rubble. * Collateral Damage (担保被害 Tanpo higai): The surrounding area is demolished as Tierra summons massive pillars from the ground, as well as sharp rocks and boulders that jet out at the target. * Earth King's Tower '(地球の王の塔 ''Chikyū no ō no tō): Tierra summons a giant pillar of rock around her targets, and before they can attempt to scale it, Tierra brings all the rocks down with impressive speed and force, causing cracks to form in the surrounding land and massive destruction to occur. * '''Quake (震え Furue): Tierra presses her hands to the ground, and makes the surrounding area tremble violently. * Sea Queen's Quake (海の女王の地震 Umi no joō no jishin): While standing near a body of water, Tierra creates an Earthquake, and by extension, a tsunami, that overcomes the target. * Garden of Eden '(エデンの園 ''Eden'nosono): This spell is more on the "floral" aspect to her magic. Tierra causes massive flowers and spiked branches to spurt from the ground, which overwhelms the target. Tierra can also manipulate the thorns to shoot at the target. * '''Vines (ワインズ Wainzu): Tierra manipulates vines to either whip at her target or restrict their movements. * Brass Knuckles of the Earth God (地球の神の真鍮ナックルズ Chikyū no kami no shinchū nakkuruzu): Tierra crafts enormous pillars of rock, carved to look like a fist from the ground. These pillars have boulders on the knuckles, which are deathly sharp. * Statue (像 Zō): Tierra raises her hand and covers the body of her opponent with her stone, and then manipulates it to attack other opponents for her. It has been proven that Celestial Spirits are strong enough to break through the stone, but are not immune to the spell. * Rose (ローズ Rōzu): Tierra creates an enormous rose from the ground, and uses it's petals and leaves to hold her opponents down. * Earth King's Battering Ram (アースキングのラッシングラム Āsukingu no rasshinguramu): Tierra summons a giant bolder from the ground, and sends out a pillar from it, ramming it against barriers and blockades. * Trinity of Eden (エデンの三位一体 Eden no sanmiittai): Volcanic rock emerges from the ground in three great pillars, which surround the target. Then, they shatter and reform into a giant spear-like object, which hovers in the sky above the target. Then, Tierra brings it back down forcefully, causing catastrophic damage to the surrounding area. * Beating Heart of the Stag '(死の心 ''Shi no kokoro): Tierra holds her arms out in a wide stance, then swings in a clockwise motion. Rocks shaped like stag antlers spurt from the ground, growing and growing until they wrap around the target and slows their movements. Once the rocks have grown to their desired size, Tierra projects raw magical energy into the rocks, then uses her mind to shatter them, causing a blinding light to appear and a large explosion to follow. * '''Navigation: While underground, Tierra can navigate her way easily, using her Earth Magic to sense exits and routes to those exits. While on land, this ability is quite watered down, and Tierra can vaguely sense where she needs to go. On land, this is mainly an instinct, rather than a solid ability. Stone Eyes '(ストーンアイズ ''Sutōn'aizu): This magic allows Tierra to turn whoever stares into them to stone. She considers this magic to be a taboo, and prefers to only use it when her options have been exhausted. 'Rune Magic '(ルーンマジック Rūnmajikku): Tierra has the ability to write, reword, and understand runes, and use them for various properties. Tierra first learned caught glimpses of this magic from Kibou, and learned how to dispel runes and break their effects without his knowledge. She managed to figure out how to break the runes placed on Chihiro Ikari to stop her from using her magic, and did that for all of the mages taken in as slaves by the Reliquias Pandora guild. * '''Dispell (ディスペル Disuperu): Tierra can rewrite runes/nullify them, so their effects are neutralized. The Great Stag Magics '(グレート・スタッグ・マジックス ''Gurēto sutaggu majikkusu): Is an array of spells utilized by high-ranking mages from the Stag Heart Guild. These spells involve the manipulation of magic energy, and can also have catastrophic aftereffects. * 'Kaimetsu '(壊滅 Kaimetsu): This spell is highly advanced, and so is only bestowed upon and Elder Saint or the Guild Master. The spell is encased within a tattoo upon the user's body, written in an ancient text. When the spell is employed, the surrounding area is encompassed in a translucent sphere, surrounded by a ring of light. The clouds and winds above slowly being to circle around it. Then, all in the circle becomes engulfed in a blinding white light, and all inside is completely obliterated. The ring of light disperses, and the winds and clouds become a whirlwind. This spell is highly destructive, so all Elder Saints are instructed to never use it, only under the most dire of circumstances. * 'Antorāzu '(アントラーズ Antorāzu): This spell allows for the "pooling" of magical energy, so that each member of Stag Heart can combine their magical energy with the other members, greatly heightening individual magic for a certain amount of time. However, the strength of the members of Stag Heart varies, so, this magical energy can quickly deplete, due to the fact that some cannot hold much magic power compared to others. While the spell is being employed, the users of the spell have brightly colored markings all over their bodies. Physical Abilities * '''Enhanced Strength: Despite her thin frame and shy demeanor, Tierra was quite strong, and was shown on multiple occasions to hurl objects larger than her (namely boulders) long distances. * Enhanced Speed: Due to her stature and grace, Tierra is incredibly fast and nimble, often being shown doing feats of incredible agility paired with her magic attacks. * Immense Durability: Due to years of abuse in her slave years and gathering strength in the years that followed them, Tierra is immensely durable and can withstand multiple attacks without feeling exhaustion. * Keen Intellect: Some often considered Tierra to be an expert tactician, as she was able to perform Rune Magic after witnessing it done a few times, can make intricate spells up on the dot and work them seamlessly, and can create a variety of combinations of attacks, both magical and physical to win fights. * Acute Senses: Tierra is inanely connected to the Earth, and as such has acute senses. While underground, her magic allows her to navigate her way through passageways and areas, while above ground, this ability isn't as strong. However, her connection to the Earth is amazing and her senses are greater than that of any average human. * Immense Magical Power: Tierra has an immense amount of magic power, and has been shown on many occasions to use a variety of combinations of spells effortlessly. With her magics she can cause massive earthquakes and manipulate the ground with ease. She has been known to be able to cast both Great Stag Magics within an hour of each other, something that requires a tremendous amount of power, as both can be very draining. Trivia * Tierra is the first guild master of Stag Heart. * Tierra formed the group of Elder Saints, and gave Chihiro complete leadership, allowing her to teach younger mages and newer members to the guild. * Tierra's birth name is "Aiga Imada" * Kibou is the father of Tierra's child. * Tierra's Guild Mark is on her left thigh. * Tierra considered becoming a Wizard Saint when her son became of age, but rejected the thought after the death of her close friend Chihiro. * Tierra is in fact a nickname given to Aiga by Chihiro. * Tierra is the creator of both Great Stag Magics. Category:Guild Master Category:Earth Magic User Category:Rune Mage Category:Stag Heart Members Category:Stag Heart Category:Caster Mage Category:Former Slaves